The Jewel of the Desert
by mommieburger
Summary: On an FBI convention in Egypt, Scully is kidnapped by a sheik from an unusual sect of Bedouins. This prince collects exotic women, trains them to give him pleasure, then keeps them as slaves. Mulder must get her back, but the prince will only give her up for a high price. Mulder makes a bet with the sheik and the price is his life or the freedom of Special Agent Scully.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Another volume of a Smut Biscuit for you hopeless nymphos (of which I am one). :) I tried to put in as much gratuitous sex as I could without it just being an orgy, but a sneaky plot muscled it's way in. (I need sneaky plot Raid) However, I tried to keep it at a minimum. Disclaimer: Not (all) my characters. X-file peeps belong to the evil empire of CC and 20th Century Fox. Shamelessly using them for my own selfish pleasure. Don't sue. If I was making money off this stuff-I'd have my own private island by now. I could build a wall around it and write to my heart's content without the wackos of the world bothering me. Hmmm...that's sounding pretty good right about now... The characters are not to resemble any real human beings or group of human beings. It's fiction and not meant to be disrespectful. Please take it as such.

Prologue – Akhet *

Annapolis, MD

Scully's Apartment

September 18, 1999

The warm candlelight danced in the room and reflected off Dana Scully's hair causing it to glint like copper. Fox Mulder couldn't help but stare helplessly at the sight. "You're beautiful, Scully."

The petite redhead smiled and looked shyly down at her plate. "Thank you, Mulder."

Her partner noticed that she was still having trouble accepting compliments from him, but he wasn't getting tired of giving them though. After their last assignment where she barely came out of her coma after extensive surgery, Mulder finally understood that they were just wasting time. He loved her, she loved him—why wait to fully experience each other?

In that spirit, after she had been nursed back to health by her mother and himself, Mulder confessed his love for her and the rest is history. For the last 3 months, they have done what most couples do—go out on dates, make dinner together and have lots and lots of sex. That thought brought a wicked grin to his face.

"Do you know what I'm thinking, Scully?"

The shy smile got bigger. "What you are always thinking. You certainly have a one track mind. Let's put the food away first this time."

The duo cleaned up the homemade dinner of Ciopinno, fresh French bread and Caesar salad. Mulder helped bring the dishes into the kitchen and then enjoyed watching his partner put the red sauced seafood stew away and stack the plates. He practically lived at her apartment now. His place seemed so dismal and lonely while hers was always full of light and warmth. Besides, any place Scully was—was home.

Scully turned and nearly ran into him as he leaned against the door frame. Mulder instantly put his arms around her—trapping her against him. "I have you now!" He started to nibble on her neck. "Tell me the location of the jewels or I will have to torture you for it!"

She laughed and gave him that 10,000 megawatt smile. With that reward, he swung the tiny woman into his arms and they headed for the bedroom. Scully squealed and playfully kicked her feet. He threw her on the bed and started taking off her stretch pants. While he found this evening fairy tale magical, what happened next was anything but. Mulder fully intended on enjoying his partner and a little torture was on the menu.

"Mulder! If this is to work, you have to get undressed too." She slapped playfully at his hands, but Mulder suddenly grabbed them and held her wrists over her head with one hand. The other hand yanked off her pants and started on her panties. She tried to pull away.

"Easy, my dear. I'm going to find the location of those jewels. I'm starting down here where a delicious aroma is coming from." He pulled off her panties and gazed appreciatively at the reddish muff. He wasn't exaggerating about the aroma. His nose (that some say is too big) could smell her arousal. It took him a month or so to fine tune the detection, as for years he had assumed it was one of the normal array of tantalizing Scully perfumes, but he had the scent now. Looking down at those soft hairs, he could see the edges dampened and slick with her juices. When he is right…

"I know that we just ate, but you didn't make dessert. I'll take mine—now."

Scully squirmed. "I want you inside me."

"I will be, soon enough."

"You know how I feel about this. I'm not comfortable with you—down there."

Mulder almost laughed. His bad ass FBI partner who was also a certified doctor had trouble naming parts of her own anatomy, at least during sex. He looked her in the eye. "I don't care what you want. You are a little thief and I'm going to do a thorough search of you. If you resist me, I'll tie you down."

Scully was shocked. "You wouldn't dare!"

Mulder pulled out his tie from earlier today. It was the one with little flying saucers on it. He had put it in his pocket anticipating her resistance. Scully screeched as he pulled her up to the bed frame and quickly tied her hands to it. He had to almost sit on her to do it, but he was much stronger than she was. When she was secure, he went back to his task. Scully laid there with her legs closed. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"It will feel better if you relax. I want to taste you. I promise you will feel good. I'm well trained in this area and I am a professional."

"Mulder, you are going to pay for this." She pulled at her wrists and gasped as Mulder parted her legs and blew inside.

"My my, Scully. You have a banquet ready for me. I'll call it Scully sauce. I'm going to enjoy this." He dove in and Scully screamed.

First, he gave a long lick and swirled his tongue around her clit. That got her attention and her breaths started coming in short bursts. Next, he gently sucked on that little nub and he could feel it getting more swollen under his ministrations. Now, Scully was moaning and no longer trying to get away. He alternated between licking, sucking and swirling for minutes until he heard the low howl that he came to recognize as the last few moments before she exploded. It got louder and the moaning joined in, then some higher pitched wails and finally…

"Oh god, Mulder, I'm coming! I'm coming!" She started to buck, but he held her down.

It was polite that she warned him, but he wanted to be there for the show with ring side seats. When she came, he could see the clear secretion from her vagina. Mmm. More Scully sauce. She was on her game today. She tasted tangy and musky and he was pleased to rub his nose and lap it up. He didn't want to clean her dry so he left off and raised his head. Scully was laying on the bed, very still, but murmuring some nonsense words. She looked very relaxed. Good.

Mulder released her legs and stood up. He removed his shirt and wiped his face as her gorgeous blue eyes turned and made contact with his hazel ones. "Mmrrpphhhrr."

This time Mulder did laugh. "What was that?" He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She tried to respond, but all she could do was pucker. "I hope that was something like: 'You were right, Mulder' or 'Thank you, Mulder'. Something like that." Mulder was grinning as he sat next to her on the bed. "Just to remind you, I still need to find those jewels, Scully. I'm going to have to search you some more. I found treasure 'down there'," he made fun of her words from earlier, "but it there is bound to be more." Mulder started lifting her shirt. "I think I'll find some under here."

Scully didn't resist him as he bunched her shirt around her neck and unclipped her front clasp bra. Coral tipped breasts swam into view, how perfect. He drew a finger around one and plucked at the nipple as it rose and her areola pebbled. Mulder remembered that in college his mouth had been once called a national treasure. He set it to work suckling and nibbling. He gave the nub a little nip and Scully jumped.

"Welcome back. Did you enjoy your trip?" He was acting smug and knew it.

"You tied me up, Mulder."

"I had to—you weren't cooperating. Aren't you glad I did?" He grinned at her attempt to look stern, but the Scully smile peeked through. "By the way, my dessert was delicious. Thank you." She tried to free her hands, probably to hit him, but she was tied fast. He found that he wanted her to stay that way—at least until he was through.

"I enjoyed that. You were right—that's what you wanted to hear isn't it?"

"Yup."

Scully chuckled. "Ok. You win. Now untie me."

"Nope." The look on her face was classic. Complete shock mixed with the understanding that she was at his mercy. "I'm just getting started."

"Mulder!"

"Nothing doing, Miss Jewel Thief. I think I found a couple of rubies—right here." He squeezed one breast and went back to suckling on the other.

"I'm am sooo going to pay you back for this!"

He stopped munching long enough to comment. "I look forward to it." He went back to his second dessert. It wasn't long before Scully was moaning again and his erection was getting more and more painful. He was going to have to take off his pants soon or he would bust right through the zipper. He let his hands roam over her alabaster body as he gave each breast keen attention.

Finally, he stood up and took off his jeans. As expected, his member was quite swollen and very erect. Scully's eyes dilated as she watched him. He loved this woman. Seeing her nearly naked on the bed, exposed to him and helpless was a big turn on. He knew where the jewels were and he was going after them.

"I want you, Scully. I want to fill you with myself."

"Take me, Mulder." She looked at him greedily and licked her lips. "I want to feel that big cock of yours inside me. I want to feel every inch of you. Pound me—Fuck me."

Mulder's pre-cum was dripping on the floor and her words almost caused an early end. He gripped his member and squeezed to cut it off. As they say: Men want a lady in the living room and a whore in the bedroom. Scully was perfect. He climbed on top of her and looked down at his captive prey. Grabbing a pillow, he stuffed it under her bottom, positioned himself and slowly entered her. He had to go slow because it will be over too soon if he didn't. Scully was squirming and biting her lips, she was not helping him maintain control.

"Fuck me, Mulder! Make me confess! I'm a dirty little thief—teach me a lesson."

 _*God, this woman…*_ He snapped and plunged the rest of the way in. Scully cried out his name and soon he was fucking her—hard. The bed was shaking and pounding against the wall. They even knocked down a picture. He grunted with each stroke.

"Dirty little thief…Uughh, Uughh…I'll teach you to defy me…Uughh, Uughh…You won't sit down for a week! Uughh, Uughh, Uughh, Uughh!"

Mulder could feel the pressure building from his heavy sac. It was spiraling up at an alarming pace. He wanted her to come again, but he couldn't stop this.

"Mulder!" Scully's howl was starting. It was a race to the finish.

White spots started to dance before his eyes as he strained to hold on, but when the light exploded in his head, his cock exploded too. Mulder bayed with ecstasy and soon found he wasn't alone. Scully had arched her back and was riding her own wave. His cock was still spasming and he wondered if he had that much semen in his body. When he wound down and got his sight back, Scully was lying still on the bed again. He pulled out, untied her hands and spooned up behind her. His breathing was still labored.

"God, Scully! You are going to kill me!"

"Did u phind yurz jewelz?"

Mulder pulled her close to him and chuckled in her ear. "Yes, my love. There was only one and it's you. Sleep well and I'll look for more treasure in the morning." She sighed as Mulder pulled up the covers and tucked her in.

* Akhet - The season of the year when the Nile River flooded.

Note: Yeah this is a Smut Biscuit, but if you want more smut, there has to be a story (at least it helps). Don't worry, the plot is skimpy—as advertised. Eat your vegetables. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Act I – Antechamber

Somewhere over the Pacific

Egyptian Airlines

September 20, 1999

Special Agent Dana Scully was on a bumpy ride across the Pacific. She hated to fly. Why she didn't say 'No' had a lot to do with the man next to her. Her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder was sleeping like a baby. In fact, his legs were taking up her floor space and she considered waking him. However, there was no point. There was a Networking Conference and they were picked to go. Why? Probably because Skinner wanted some peace and quiet for a week. When Mulder told her, she didn't take it well.

XXXXXXXX

"Cairo? The FBI symposium is in Cairo, Egypt?" Scully was dumbfounded. "Why is the FBI setting up a conference that isn't in the United States?"

Mulder shrugged. "The powers that be want to do a 'meet and greet' with our allies in the Middle East. Rub elbows—that kind of thing. Skinner got us invites and it's a great opportunity to get away. The pyramids alone are a good reason. You and I are another—Egypt is very romantic. However, if you want to be altruistic, think of all the ancient culture!"

"I'm thinking of all the immunizations we are going to need. When is this trip?"

"In one week. I'll talk to my doctor about the shots." Mulder's eyebrows waggled as he smiled at her. "I want mine in my butt. Bring your swimsuit. It's hot this time of year."

"Mulder, while Egypt is mostly a secular country, they have very traditional ideas about men and women. One of them is about their dress. Unless we are going to be in a closed resort with no natives, there won't be a swimsuit."

"Don't rain on my parade, Scully. I'm picturing belly dancers, lamb kabobs, olives and grapes. Will you peel me a grape?"

"In your dreams. You do know most of that stuff is from Greek culture—right?"

"Actually, Egypt has all of those things too. Belly dancers aren't as popular since the rise of political Islam, but they still exist. Will you dance for me, Scully?"

She ignored him and checked her schedule. "I guess I can move my outing with Mom back a week. It's only a week—right?"

"Yup and all paid for. This is going to be a trip to remember."

XXXXXXXX

The conference was interesting and, thankfully, mostly in English. There were a few workshops in other languages, but they were in different rooms. Both she and Mulder met law enforcement agents from Egypt, Italy, Nigeria, Greece, Iraq and everywhere in between.

For appearance sake, they still had two connecting rooms at the hotel, but it was a waste. Mulder considered telling Skinner to save the Bureau money, but Scully talked him out of it. It would just open up a large can of worms and she would likely get reassigned.

She decided with the tensions in the Middle East the way they were, to dress very conservatively. No short skirts, only wide pants and when the fancy dress ball came on the last evening, to have an outfit that had long sleeves and floor length gown. It was a sparkling royal blue and highlighted her eyes. Unfortunately, it was a snug, curvy fit that flared into taffeta at the bottom, but you can't have everything.

She tried not to notice the handsome man that had stared at her through several sessions the last few days and now was approaching her. Mulder was distracted by an Israeli Mossad agent and was sharing alien abduction stories when the light eyed man reached her.

"You are an incredibly beautiful woman. What is your name?"

Scully was taken aback. The man was quite bold. Apparently, in his culture, 'Come here often?' isn't in their vocabulary. Despite his unsettling attention throughout the conference, she decided to make nice. After all, they supposed to be 'networking'.

"Special Agent Dana Scully. I'm with the FBI. Who are you?"

The man nodded and didn't take his gorgeous amber eyes off her for a second. In combination with his tanned skin and rugged Arab features, this man was sexy. She ignored the small alarm bell ringing in her head because she wanted to know more about him.

"I am Sheik Fathi al-Jabal and while I am not in law enforcement, directly. My contribution helped make this meeting possible." He reached out and took Scully's hand gently, leaning over it. "Are you alone?"

"No." Mulder came up behind her. "I'm her partner, Fox Mulder."

The irritated glare from the Arab was not missed by either agent. "I see. He lowered her hand. If I may ask, when are you leaving Egypt? I have a wonderful estate that has many priceless antiquities that I'm sure will interest you."

That alarm bell in Scully's head finally grew loud enough to get her attention. The man directed that invitation to her, specifically. "Mr. al-Jabal."

"You may call me Sheik Jabal."

"Excuse me." Scully started again. "Sheik Jabal, thank you for your kind and generous offer, but while we have a few days left in Egypt, my partner and I have already made plans."

Again, the man glanced at Mulder who was now staring back with equal distain. "That is too bad. I was hoping that I could enjoy your company further. A red headed woman is quite rare."

Mulder saved the day. " _*We*_ appreciate the offer, but as the lady said—we have other plans. If you will excuse us?" They turned to go, but the sheik followed them.

"I would be happy to take you back to your hotel."

"No, thank you." Mulder tossed that over his back without looking.

Mulder got the valet to hail them a cab and they left the symposium, however they didn't see the dark limousine that followed right behind.

XXXXXXXXX

"That was more than a little creepy." Scully shivered as they pulled away from the curb. "He seemed intent on getting me alone."

Mulder was upset. "You stay with me all the time until we are on a plane back to the States. Unaccompanied women are considered in some Eastern cultures to be fair game." He was sure the man was after Scully.

The couple went up to their separate rooms for appearances sake, but then Mulder promptly came into hers. He was so messy that Scully hated sleeping in his hotel room. The shades were already drawn.

"I guess I'm a rare find, Mulder." Scully leaned in and kissed her distracted partner. She brought him back to look at her and they kissed for a while.

"Maybe we should go back early." He started taking off his clothes and threw them into a chair. Scully picked them up and folded them.

"You promised me pyramids and romance. I might even try that grape thing."

"I don't want that man having a second chance at you. What if I have to go to the bathroom? He creeped me out, Scully."

She started to undress too. Mulder flopped on the bed in his shorts and watched. He loved this part. What was special was the dress she was wearing. He could hardly keep his eyes off her all night with that blue sparkling number. Now she was unzipping her gown, peeling it off her shoulders and then stepping out of it to reveal a black lace bra and panties. Her thigh high stockings were still intact. Mulder moved.

"Leave the stockings on." He trailed a finger down her arm, grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You need to start wearing the panties with the slit in the middle for those nooners."

"You need to start controlling yourself. Ever since we came together, you have been a sexual powerhouse. How did you manage to survive with a libido like that for seven years?"

"It wasn't easy, Scully. Did you ever wonder why I had those tapes that weren't mine? Most of them had redheads in them."

"They did not. They were long legged, busty brunettes."

Mulder kissed her exposed shoulder. "That was the first batch. I threw those out years ago. Once you go redhead—you don't go back."

She spun to face him. "One day I will get you back for tying me up." She walked away.

"Tonight?" Mulder was gleeful.

"Maybe." Scully was coy. "You have to be good."

"I want to be bad."

Her partner approached her and suddenly staggered to the floor. Scully's eyes got wide as two men came from the unlocked connecting room and grabbed her. Mulder felt his neck and there was a tranquilizing dart sticking out of it. The last thing he saw was two robed Arabs chloroforming Scully and carrying her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Act II – Delta*

When Mulder came to, it was morning. Shit. They have Scully! He staggered to the phone and called hotel security, then he quickly dressed and called Skinner. When the security arrived, he put Skinner on speaker phone.

"Who was it?" The Egyptian guard stated in halting English.

"I don't know," answered Mulder. I just saw two Arab-looking men chloroform my partner before I passed out.

The one who seemed to be in charge came forward. "Was your partner the redheaded woman?"

Mulder was exasperated. He had explained this ten times already. "Yes! Her name is Dana Scully and she is an FBI agent. Whoever took her, kidnapped an American Federal agent. They are in a lot of trouble."

He watched the two security guards glance at each other. The one in charge said. "We have her information. We will send this to our government and they will look for her. Have your government contact ours." They turned quickly and left.

Picking up the phone, Mulder nearly screamed at Skinner. "What the _*fuck*_ is going on? No one wants to help!"

Skinner was silent for a few beats. "Mulder, I think you should come back to Washington and help us sort it out here."

"Like HELL I am! What aren't you telling me, Skinner?"

Mulder heard the heavy sigh on the other end. "Several women have gone missing over the last few years in the same area. They came from all nationalities and backgrounds; there is a rumor that they are being…collected for a certain buyer."

"WHAT?!"

Skinner was calm. "Scully may already be in the hands of human traffickers. You are going to get nothing in Egypt except killed. Come home."

"No." Mulder couldn't believe how calm he was. "I know who did this. His name is Sheik Fathi al-Jabal and he was extraordinarily interested in Scully tonight. He is somehow connected with the symposium and several times he tried to get her alone. _*He*_ has her. Find her, Skinner. I'm not leaving until she is returned."

There was a long sigh on the other end. "I have a contact and I'll call back in an hour. Wait there."

XXXXXXXX

Scully awoke in a very strange place. She was lying on a circular bed draped with an ornate gold, green and purple tapestry with decorative fringe. Her bra, panties and stockings were still in place, but she felt naked and exposed. The room had a gold metal dressing screen, plush oriental rugs and paintings of gardens and fruit trees.

Whatever drug they had given her was making her a little nauseous and dizzy, but Scully immediately went to the door to find it locked. She banged on the heavy wooden slab and jiggled the handle. After a minute of her banging and yelling, the door started to open and a small medium-skinned woman entered. She was covered in a flowing colorful gown and the complimentary scarf was wrapped loosely around her head. The woman bowed slightly and smiled at her.

"You are awake." The woman's English was heavily accented. "Good! This must be a little frightening, but I assure you that I will explain everything."

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? Where is this place? I want to leave."

"Please sit. This will take some time."

Scully considered refusing, but getting on her captor's bad side, especially in a foreign country, may not be wise. She sat down on the bed and the woman took a seat across from her on a small stool.

"I am told that your name is Dana Scully. Is that right?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Hanan and I am Sheik Jabal's wife. You are in his house and you are very lucky. My master only chooses the most beautiful women to come here and you caught his eye."

"Sheik Jabal! _*He*_ kidnapped me? For what purpose?" Even as Scully uttered those words, she knew for what purpose and turned cold.

Hanan continued serenely. "You are going to be part of his harem. The women are well cared for as will you be. There is nothing you will lack; you will have beautiful clothes, delicious food and won't be expected to do any heavy labor. All you will have to do is please him. You will have everything you need."

"Except my freedom. I don't want to be here. Release me immediately."

The wife stood. "I'm afraid that isn't possible. I have been given very strict commands. I am to prepare you for my master as he will be expecting to be presented with you in three days."

"Where are we? Are we still in Cairo?"

Hanan started toward the door. "Come with me. We must bathe and dress you. Then, I will show you to the other women and explain your responsibilities."

"I'm not moving from this spot until you set me free." Scully was sure she could incapacitate the smaller woman.

"That is an unwise decision. I realize that you wish to cling to your old life and this is a shock to you, but if you do not cooperate, I have strict orders on what to do in that event as well."

"What is it?"

"Have you killed." Hanan swung open the door and two very large men were standing there complete with swords, daggers and a mean look in their eyes.

Scully began to understand that she was in an extremely dangerous situation. She didn't have her service weapon, she was practically naked and was being held captive who knows where. Even if she managed to get away from them right now, she may not have a chance to escape the building. The woman said that she was to be prepared for three days. If she cooperated, she might find out more about where she is and find an escape route that way. Mulder was still out there, she hoped that dart hadn't killed him, and he would be looking for her. This will buy some badly needed time.

"I see. I guess I decide to cooperate."

"Good. I must warn you that you will be watched carefully and if you try to escape or injure anyone, you will be severely punished. That usually entails giving you over to the guards to use as much as they like, then they will kill you and bury your body in the sand. My master will not tolerate a difficult woman. Come."

Scully followed Hanan with a wary glance at the guards.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder paced for almost an hour. Why hasn't Skinner called back? Several times he was tempted to go back to the convention hall and see what they knew about Sheik al-Jabal, but Skinner was going to call him at the hotel. That was probably why he did that—to keep him from running off. There was some truth that all that was probably going to happen is get himself killed, but he wasn't leaving without Scully.

It was difficult not to spiral into despair because he failed her. If he wasn't so sex crazed, he would have noticed the men sneaking up behind him. That Arab chose her because of her red hair. Apparently, he didn't have one of those in his collection. Damn. If he hurts or touches her, Mulder will kill him.

The phone rang and Mulder nearly tripped getting to it. "Hello?"

"Mulder?" It was Skinner. "I talked with my contact and we have a bigger problem than we thought. If Sheik Fathi al-Jabal is behind Scully's disappearance, we may create an international incident getting her back. Apparently, he is very rich and powerful and the Egyptian government has decided to let him operate independently for some time. My contact in the State Department says that Egypt knows that Jabal is holding at least 15 women against their will at an extensive compound out in the desert. It is heavy guarded and short of a hellfire missile, would be impossible to attack without mass casualties."

Mulder had his panic face on. "We aren't just walking away from this. I can't just let him have her! She is an FBI agent! At the least, she is an American citizen! I'm not backing down, Skinner. Tell me where this place is—I'm going after her."

"Simmer down, Mulder. We aren't walking away." The A.D. sighed heavily into the phone. "I called in a favor with a friend in that region. He is willing to take you to the compound and see if you can get her back from Jabal. However, there is a catch."

"I'll do anything. What is it?"

"Jabal likes beautiful women and he collects them for his personal harem. It appears to be the man's major vice. However, he has another vice—gambling. He is a big player in several underground games that deal in human lives. My friend says that Jabal will meet with you if you offer him the right kind of entertainment. He may even be willing to wager Scully in one of these games. The trick is to make it interesting enough for him to play."

"How do I do that?"

"My friend has an idea—but it is dangerous. I'm not going to lie to you, Mulder. You could lose your life over this."

"But this is the only way to get her back. I meant it, Skinner, I'll do anything. Let me meet with your friend."

"I thought you would feel that way. He is on his way to your hotel. I don't have to remind you that if you fail, you will probably die and Scully will remain with that sheik as his prisoner."

Mulder ran his fingers through his hair. "I get it. I'm in."

* Delta - The region of land where the Nile River split into several branches before emptying into the Mediterranean Sea. It also is the Greek letter that represents the rate of change in the value of an asset


	4. Chapter 4

Act III – Pharaoh

Scully was taken to a large bathing area where several smaller dark women immediately began to remove the few clothes she had left. She noticed the guards waited outside, but they were right at the door so she was going to have to endure this.

Hanan came up to her. "First, we must prepare your body. Over the next few days this will be done to you often. Master Jabal insists that his women are clean, soft and sweet smelling. We inspected you for disease while you were sleeping. You have passed that test." She clapped her hands and the women ran to get buckets, which they poured into a large, empty tub.

The FBI agent watched in fascination as the servants filled the cavity with what looked like milk. When they were finished, Hanan directed her to get in and Scully stepped and sank into a warm, sweet delight. It *was* milk, but that wasn't all. Some of it splashed into her mouth and it was mixed with honey and cinnamon. Oh my.

The women washed her thoroughly. Scully was annoyed that even her vagina and anus were given the treatment, but under Hanan's stern glaze, she didn't feel she should resist. When they were finished with her body, they washed her hair with a substance that smelled like citrus. She had to admit that it felt really good. She was rinsed off with clear warm water and wrapped in plush towels.

Phase two was a little more upsetting. They put her on a padded table and shaved her pubic hair to form a neat triangle then took off all other body hair including any on her arms or legs. Once that was over, they pulled a green silk robe over her head and presented her before the stern wife.

"Well done. You may leave." Hanan waited until all the women were gone. "Please sit, Dana." Scully sat on the bench. "I can see that you are unhappy. Like several of the other women, you are probably dreaming of escape. Let me explain your situation." Hanan got up and paced a little.

"I was married to Sheik al-Jabal when I was 12. He comes from a nomadic Bedouin tribe that worships the old ways. Many of my kind wanted to marry into his family and join to his wealth and position. They offered me. He took me, but when a child did not result, he started to 'gather' women. I was not in a position to object and frankly, I didn't care. My husband is sterile—of that I am sure. None of these women have ever conceived." Hanan looked at her. "I tell you this because he will use you then tire of you, and you will be free to pursue other things. There are some women that write, paint or read. However, there is one rite which you may not avoid and later tonight, you will see what your only consistent duty is and it is not negotiable. My husband WILL keep you here and no one will come for you. All you have to decide is how much you want to live."

XXXXXXXX

A knock came at the door. Mulder opened it to a man only slightly shorter than he with dark skin and intelligent brown eyes. "Are you Agent Mulder?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Walter sent me. My name is Musa. You don't need to know anything else. I am paying back a favor and agreed to get you into al-Jabal's compound with the temptation of a fascinating game." He finished looking around the room. "Are you sure you want to do this? Jabal probably will kill you."

Mulder lifted his head. "I'm sure. You seem very comfortable doing this."

Musa chuckled. "It's obvious that Walter has not told you much about me. It is not your concern—my motivations are my own." His English was jumbled. "I am repaying a debt. You wish to get back your partner?"

"Yes." Mulder was curious, but decided not to push.

"Jabal will not give her up easily; especially if he hasn't had her yet."

"What?" Mulder barely spoke that. "She had better not be harmed."

"The sheik has extraordinary tastes and prepares his women carefully. They are groomed, trained and then displayed to please him. Once he has slept with her for a while, she gets put into mothballs until he fancies her again. That is why his harem keep growing. Jabal definitely has attention deficit disorder. Until he revisits his women, they are left to entertain themselves—when they aren't entertaining his ministers."

Mulder's face lost color. "Tell me everything."

Musa sat in a chair. "It's nothing new. Jabal uses the woman and then she is given to please his trusted people." He laughed at Mulder's expression. "The sheik would never allow another man to have coitus with her, but there are other things that can be done—aren't there?"

"Oh god." Mulder wiped his face. "How do I get her out?"

"Jabal likes a game with life threatening consequences. What I propose is a Russian roulette style game with options. A wheel is spun and depending on the outcome, certain acts are performed. After 5 completed tasks, you win."

"You are crazy!"

"No," Musa said calmly, "al-Jabal is crazy. You will have to rely on luck and skill to beat him."

"How do we get him to wager Scully?"

"Leave that to me…"

XXXXXXXX

Scully was ushered into a room filled with beautiful women. There were tall blondes and brunettes, Egyptian and Swedish—even Native American and African women. There were no redheads. They all wore robes and were talking amongst each other.

"Women!" Hanan clapped her hands. "I wish you to welcome a new arrival. Her name is Dana and she is an American. I trust that you will treat her well." Hanan left abruptly and Scully was alone with the crowd of about 15 ladies.

One blonde came up to her. She looked older and the wrinkles were starting to show. "So, he grabbed another one. There is just more in the rotation for us!" Her accent seemed French. "I wondered when he would get a redhead."

"Leave her alone, Trisha." A small brunette walked up. "She is new here. You remember what that was like—don't you?" This woman seemed to be an American—like her. Trisha snuffed and walked away.

"Hi, my name is Marjorie. I'm from Nebraska, USA. Where are you from?"

"Washington, D.C." Scully said watching the other carefully. "Were all of you kidnapped?"

"Yes". A tall Somalian woman approached. Her dark skin, thin nose and wide eyes were quite lovely. "I was taken at hospital. How did he get you?"

"An FBI conference." Scully was hoping that she could garner support. She was disappointed.

Trisha snarfed. "Jabal has no shame. Well, dear, get used to the routine. That small bitch is in charge, but I rule the roost when she isn't here. If you want any perks, you come to _*me*_."

"Can it." Marjorie snarled. "I get really tired of you, sometimes."

"That's because I am a favorite." Trisha was nearly crowing. "The ministers love having me. You are too short and dark. Face it, you will be one of the next to be face down in the sand."

Scully started to interject, when the servant women entered with food. They silently laid down a sumptuous feast and then, quickly departed. The women attacked it.

"Better eat up, honey." Trisha dug into some roast meat and pita bread. "They only feed us once a day so we don't get fat."

The agent was hungry and took a few pieces and chewed. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this, but she was determined to try. After dinner, the women left her alone and Scully could tell it was getting late in the evening. She almost nodded off when a loud bell was rung and the women lined up automatically.

XXXXXXXX

Hanan reappeared after the women filed out and took Scully by the arm. "Come with me. You will not participate until you have been trained. We will watch from another place." Hanan and Scully (followed by the guards) traveled through a labyrinth of corridors and past various expensive tapestries and art lining the walls into a large room where many men sat around obviously finishing up their evening meal.

Scully got her first look at her captor in his natural environment. Sheik Fathi al-Jabal was sitting on a large ornate chair that could be called a throne. It was on a raised platform lavishly covered in rugs interwoven with gold and silver threads. To the right and left of him were low tables where eight men sat, laughing and talking. There was the remnant of a sumptuous feast and plenty of wine in front of them. The dark women that bathed Scully were serving and musicians played softly in on the other side of the room.

Jabal turned his head, acknowledged Hanan and gave Scully a smoldering look with those unusual amber eyes. He unconsciously licked his lips and waved them forward. "Ah, Miss Scully. I am pleased you have taken my invitation at last. Does my home please you?"

She didn't want to dignify his 'invitation' with a response, but Hanan pinched her signaling her need to reply. "I haven't seen much of it." That was the best she could do without being contentious. Hanan warned her that he didn't like difficult women.

His brow darkened a little. "In a few days, I'll be sure to keep you busy enough that you won't care. My wife is teaching you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Pay close attention to the rest of the evening. My ministers and I work hard all day and deserve some pleasure at the end of it. I look forward to seeing you fully participate." He turned his head, dismissing them. Hanan took her back to the corner and Scully had to walk past several of the men, who watched her with interest and undisguised lust.

They waited about 15 minutes while the men finished and the servants cleared away the dishes. Unexpectedly, Jabal clapped his hands and musicians began playing an upbeat Middle Eastern tune that had a strong drum beat. There was a string instrument used that looked like a lute and a woodwind that carried a lot of the melody. Cymbals came from somewhere and Scully was confused until the large tapestry at the end of the hall was parted by servants and the women from the harem entered.

Trisha was the lead and she carried finger cymbals as well as several of the other women. Keeping in time with the beat, they began to dance. Scully found their dress fascinating as the women were covered when she met them.

All of them were naked from the waist up and painted with various designs. Some of them looked like tattoos, others appeared to be temporary henna or body paint, but they were distinctly different from each other. Their eyes were heavily emphasized with kohl (a black substance Egyptian women used to paint their eyes) and their long skirts were decorated with bells, coins and chains creating a tinkling accompaniment to the music.

The women swayed and shook their hips in a classic belly dance, but it did appear slightly choreographed because Scully noticed that Trisha was giving them subtle clues on how to move around the room. They paraded around the minister's tables and then stopped for a while, all the time shaking their hips to the music. When they reached Jabal, they fell to the ground and kneeled in front of him, their arms stretched out in a form of worship. The music stopped then everyone waited as 'the master' looked over his harem and gave his approval. The smile and snapping of the fingers was the clue for the women to rise and continue the dance.

Scully took note of the men's reactions and was properly disgusted. All of them were leering and several appeared to be making raunchy comments. They were speaking in Arabic so Scully didn't understand them, but that kind of behavior transcends language barriers. A few were openly rubbing themselves and she looked over to Jabal who was displaying a large bulge under his robe as well.

Hanan leaned into her. "You will be expected to dance for the master and his ministers every night. If the sheik is especially pleased, he will take one or more of them to his bed. If not, he may have a woman service him now. The ones not chosen will be given to his ministers for their pleasure." The head wife made sure Scully was looking directly at her. "Dana, this is important. You are never to have sexual intercourse with any other man other than Sheik al-Jabal. The ministers know this. Both of you will be killed if that is violated."

Scully was confused. "If I'm not expected to sleep with his ministers, then how do I please them?"

"Watch and learn."

Jabal stood and walked down the platform to the dancing women. He chose the tall Somali and bent her over in the middle of the room. As the women continued their twirling and in full view of the ministers, musicians and servants, Jabal parted his robe, revealing an erect and large penis complete with a heavy scrotum sac. Scully tried not to gasp. The Arab was very well endowed. He lifted the Somali's skirt as she was naked underneath and pushed himself in. As the music played and the others danced, Jabal fucked his chosen woman.

Scully watched the concubine's face and she could tell that it pleased her that she was chosen. How long had she been here to find this kind of sexual servitude gratifying? Jabal was obviously enjoying himself, if the look on his face meant anything. The heavy slapping sound of the joining bodies strangely kept time with the music and Trisha led the others to twirl around Jabal increasingly faster. The beat picked up as well and the sheik thrusted and grunted.

The ministers looked on with interest, but Scully found one of them staring at her. That was disturbing as he was one of them that was massaging the bulge under his robe quite openly. She didn't even want to think what was going on in his head and tried to concentrate on the women dancing instead of the sex act in the middle of the room or the lusting ministers.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, Jabal looked like he was nearing the finish if the pace of the music, dancers and his grunting meant anything. When he ejaculated, he gave a hearty shout and everything stopped. The ensuing silence was disconcerting, but she waited until Jabal pulled out of the woman and she turned to clean him with her hands and skirt. The music started back up softly as it was during dinner.

"Does he do this every night?" Scully whispered to Hanan quietly.

"The master has sex almost every night and occasionally several times a day. Where, how and who will change. It is an honor to be chosen for this as Sheik Jabal can be quite generous with gifts. Watch." Hanan pointed to the middle of the room where Jabal took off one of the chains around his neck and gave to the Somali woman. She kneeled down before him in gratitude. Hanan continued. "He doesn't bestow gifts each time. He has chosen her 3 nights in a row. It is likely he will move on now."

Sheik Fathi al-Jabal looked hotly back at Scully, then strode out of the room. She got up to leave, but Hanan pulled her back down. Then, she saw Trisha signal to the others to form a line in the middle of the room. The Somali stayed in the back. Each minister left his place at the table and walked around the women. When a man tapped a woman on the shoulder, she stepped forward until all the ministers had made a selection. Trisha was the first to be chosen. The ones not selected and the Somali left the room.

Hanan touched her arm. "This is your other responsibility. The ministers are the master's closest friends and business partners. They help him run his vast empire that have operations in all parts of the world. As part of their compensation for their loyal service, they are allowed to choose one from his harem to please him. Anything is allowed, but actual intercourse. That is reserved for the master alone."

Scully watched as the men assumed various positions around the room with their chosen concubine. Pillows were strewn on the floor by attentive servants for those wishing to sit. Others stood as the women knelt in front of them. The ministers revealed their penises and the women went to work. Most of the men wanted to be sucked off, but a few were titty-fucking their concubine and one girl was being spanked as the man jerked his cock over her.

It was soon obvious why Trisha was a favorite. She had a technique alternating between using her hands and mouth to stimulate her man. She massaged his balls, licked and tongued his cock and sucked with a pressure that hollowed in her cheeks. That minister was the first to come, but others were right behind.

Not all of the ministers were content to allow the woman to perform her task at her own pace. Some of them were brutal in the way they shoved their cock down their throats and a few of the dancers choked. Most of the women swallowed because the man held her head and forced her. The ones that that weren't performing oral sex were sprayed with the minister's semen and it coated their breasts or back and some even got it on their face and hair.

This was surreal to watch these sex acts while serene musicians played and servants cleaned around them. Everyone was treating this like it was normal to have 8 men and women doing this and maybe it was. Scully was trying to avoid the conclusion that if she wasn't able to escape, in two days—this would be her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Act IV – Eye of Horus*

Mulder and Musa travelled to a small house where Musa gave him Arabian robes and fitted him with a keffiyeh which is a head scarf worn by Arabs to protect themselves from sand, and heat. Mulder was confused why he had to change. Sheik Jabal saw what he looked like, this disguise wouldn't fool him. Musa anticipated his question.

"This outfit is not for Jabal's benefit but yours. The robes will keep you cool and protected from the sun and while the keffiyeh is not only for the same purpose, but the pattern of the cloth indicates your tribe – especially in Bedouin society, of which Jabal is one. This design is from the Beni-Shammar tribe and Jabal will recognize it. That will earn you respect from the players we will use to get close to him and it will make it less likely that Jabal will kill you instantly if you are under their protection."

Mulder started to wonder where to put his gun when the man stayed his hand. "Do not bring a weapon, not even a knife. The only way you are getting your partner back is if he voluntarily releases her. Do not doubt me about this. That is your only chance. Come. We have little time."

The two men drove to the outskirts of Cairo to a small band of Bedouin nomads about the cross back across the sands to their current home. Musa spoke rapidly to them pointed several times to Mulder, gave them a large sum of money and a letter. The men nodded and walked away.

"How much money was that?"

Musa looked grim. "The equivalent of five thousand US dollars. Walter will owe me. Those men will be going near Jabal's compound and I paid them to relay our proposal. While the sheik has modern communication devices, this method of communication will seem more authentic and help establish that you are being protected by others of his kind."

"What do we do now?"

"You will come back with me and we wait for his reply. We can discuss my plan and what you will need to do to win."

XXXXXXXX

The next day, Jabal read the letter delivered by the wizened nomad. "Qadir, what is this?"

"It is a proposal from that American, my lord." Qadir, Jabal's personal body guard, appeared nervous.

The sheik paced. "That man wants my new prize returned to him and he is willing to play 'The Vizier's Wheel' to get her. Interesting. I don't know of many men foolish enough to try that, especially a foreigner. Someone is helping him. I want you to find out who. If they are native and not part of the government, tell him I accept and invite him for dinner. I haven't had any great entertainment in a while."

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Scully was taken for her honey-cinnamon milk bath again and inspected by Hanan. She was ushered into the women's common area and the head wife instructed them to teach Scully to belly dance. Three hours later, Hanan was called out of the room.

"Finally, that old bat is gone." Trisha sighed and plopped down on a couch. "I think you have the basics, Dana. I'm done."

Marjorie spoke up. "We should try you out with music though. Hey, where is Nali?"

Scully looked around. She assumed Marjorie meant the Somali woman. "I haven't seen her for at least an hour. Is she with Sheik Jabal?"

"No. Ingrid was summoned earlier. When he takes more than one of us, it's usually at the same time."

"How long have you been here, Trisha?" Scully was curious why everyone was just accepting their fate.

The long-legged blond sat up. "Too long. It's getting close to five years. I've been here the longest and I'm also the oldest. I am aware I don't have much time left."

Scully turned cold. "What happens when the sheik gets tired of you?"

For the first time, Trisha looked scared. "I don't know. He has been doing this for a long time and all the girls that were here when I first came are gone. Back then there was only 4 of us, but he started collecting more and more women. Then one day Gerda was summoned to Jabal's bed (or so we thought) and she never came back. That happened to the other two also. I asked Hanan about it and she said it was none of my business."

"Have others gone missing as well?"

"Yes. That's why my advice to you is to do what you are told. If you get on Jabal's or Hanan's bad side, they will just bury your body in the sand and no one will ever know what happened to you."

That thought sparred Scully into action. "Are we allowed to leave this room?" She didn't have much time left to plot an escape.

Trisha waved a hand. "Yes and no. There is another bathroom out there and our rooms are down the hall. Of course, the guards watch every move you make. If you are interested, Nali shares a room with that Indian woman, Sri. It is the 6th from the bathroom."

"That will give me time to find some appropriate music." Marjorie was hunting around.

Scully put on her robe and opened the door. The hallways were completely devoid of any hint to where an exit would be, but now was a good time to explore. She located the bathroom and then turned down the hall were the women's rooms were. One guard was standing in the middle of the hall and some noises were coming from the room near where he was standing. She started toward it.

"Go back!" The guard looked threatening.

"I just need to get something." Scully kept advancing and in a few feet she knew what the sound was. She ran to the door and the guard tried to push her back. Inside Nali's room was Nali, trapped on the bed by the other guard. He was raping her. Scully gasped and turned to run, but the other guard grabbed her.

"I guess I'll have you instead."

Scully screamed.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder stayed with Musa and called Skinner to keep him informed. About mid-day, a heavy knock came at the door and Musa opened it to reveal a tall, broad man. He too was dressed in flowing robes and Mulder noticed that his head scarf had the same markings as Jabal's. This was their answer.

"Where is the American?" The goon spared no courtesy. Musa waved him over to Mulder who stood. "Your name is Mulder?" The agent nodded. "You are to come with me."

"Where are we going?" Mulder was a little apprehensive.

"You asked to play a game with Sheik al-Jabal? He has accepted your invitation."

Musa started to go with him, but a meaty hand pushed him back. "Only the American."

Mulder shook Musa's hand. "I expected this. Thank you for your help."

"Good Luck Agent Mulder." The man's warm brown eyes were ripe with concern. He had reason to be.

There was a large black limousine parked out front and the guard had him get in and then followed. The windows were tinted so dark, Mulder could barely see the outside. The brute didn't say a word throughout the trip until they pulled down a long drive where a large stone and mortar compound sprawled across the desert. It was impressive.

"You!" When he had Mulder's attention he continued. "You are a guest of the Sheik. You continue at his pleasure alone. Any disrespect will have dire consequences." His voice lowered. "I know the game that you have offered to play. It would be wise to ask to say goodbye to your woman and leave. It is unlikely you will survive."

Mulder stared at him. "I love her. I'm not leaving without her."

"Then you won't be leaving at all."

XXXXXXXX

Scully screamed for all she was worth as the guard tore her robe off. Naked or not, she was going to fight. She punched the man right in the nose and he staggered back—he wasn't expecting that. She managed to make it out to the hall and when he lunged at her, she elbowed him, stomped furiously on his knee and this time _*he*_ screamed. She was about to go after him again, when two hands pulled her away and she saw the hallway filled with the women and a group of guards rushing into Nali's room while one held Scully's attacker at knifepoint.

The person holding her was Hanan and she pulled her to the side and draped a robe over her as the crowd parted and Sheik Jabal walked down to meet the two rapists. The one that had attacked Nali was being held up by two men, his flaccid penis flopping in front of him. Jabal stared at the man with his eerie amber eyes and held out his hand. A guard placed a long sword into his palm and before Scully realized what he was about to do, sliced off his manhood.

The blood curdling scream echoed around the stone walls. Blood was pouring from his groin as Hanan moved her away before it touched Scully's feet. The other would be rapist looked terrified. Jabal approached him and his captors stepped aside. The Arab ran the other man through instantly. The look of surprise on the guard's face was almost comical as Jabal removed the sword, watched the man fall to the floor, and then wiped the blood off on the dying man's clothes. The first guard was still, steeped in a massive pool of warm, sticky liquid.

Jabal walked into the bedroom and pulled out a terrified Nali. "Please, lord. He took me. I couldn't stop him. Please, I don't want to die."

"Come with me. You can no longer stay here as you are soiled. I am disposing of you."

"No! No!" Nali was pleading. "Please, lord—please!"

Jabal practically dragged the unwilling girl away. "Hanan! Take care of this mess and get those women back in that room!"

Hanan gave one look at the frightened women and they practically ran back into the common room. She followed them, still holding Scully. When the door was closed, she looked at them all. "Let this be a warning to you. Do not allow any man to invade you. The only reason Dana is still alive is she screamed and fought." Hanan let go of Scully's arm.

The head wife continued. "I have some news for you. We are to have a guest at dinner. We have entertained in the past, but this is an American and he has interested our master in a game. You will not please the ministers tonight, but you will dance and you must do your best as to make your master look good." She turned to Scully. "Dana, your presence has been requested at the dance tonight. I know you have just learned, but you will be prepared and perform with the others. Trisha, I expect you to help her." She went out the door leaving a stunned group behind.

XXXXXXXXX

Mulder was ushered into the palace, that practically what it was, and told to wait in an open room that had several large windows overlooking a recessed patio filled with lush plants and trees. The agent idly wondered if Jabal was hoping to recreate the hanging gardens of Babylon, but who knew what went on inside that insane white slaver's head.

Musa had given him an idea of some of the things that were on that Vizier's wheel and Mulder was worried. Most could be performed inside, but there were some, like catch a poisonous sidewinder with your bare hands or spend a night on a scorpion nest. He offered to spin the wheel 5 times and perform 5 deeds in exchange for Scully's full release. Mulder was worried that Jabal might go back on his word if he wins, but Musa was confident that he would keep his end of the bargain. He would lose face among his people and they would begin plotting behind his back.

Jabal made a grand entrance in his white robes that were spotted with blood. Blood? The goon Qadir was right behind him. "Ah, Agent Fox Mulder. It is very kind of you to also accept my invitation. Now you will get to see my antiquities collection."

Mulder had to keep his temper and be nice until he had Scully and they were away from here. "Thank you for agreeing to see me. Did my proposal interest you?"

He smiled evilly. "Very much. Not many men are foolish to play this game and it is only used when the stakes are quite high due to the most deadly consequences. Do you place that high a value on Dana Scully?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Jabal was sincere. "She is quite lovely and I am looking forward to enjoying her, but I would not risk my life. Why are you?"

"I'm in love with her. I want her back."

The amber eyed man laughed and sat. "The curse of men. I am sorry you have succumbed to that disease, Agent Mulder. As you will find out, it is terminal." He waved to a plush sofa. "Please sit. There is no reason we cannot enjoy each other's company."

"I want to see Scully." He sat.

"You will, tonight. I assure you she is safe and…untouched. I find it is easier on them if I do not take them right away. I have strong tastes and some of these women come from very sheltered backgrounds. It takes them a few days to understand what is expected of them."

"How can you kidnap innocent women and hold them captive for your selfish pleasure?" _*Damn*_ Mulder swore to himself that he wouldn't get upset.

Again, the man laughed. "Things are different on this side of the world and the culture that I come from has different ideas about women than Western culture. Most of my tribe have only one wife. Actually, so do I. I am not married to any of these other women. However, that is where I differ from my people. I like women, the more exotic the better. Since to have multiple wives would entitle them to certain legal rights, I avoid all that. I take good care of them and never beat them. I can't say the same for others of my kind."

"Kidnapping, slavery and rape are crimes even on this side of the world."

"I'm sure you have already talked to my government or you wouldn't be here offering your life for this woman." He smiled. "Occasionally, I invite certain high ranking officials to come here and enjoy the fruits of my home. They see that the women perform a needed and useful function. I give them lots of money and I get to do what I want. It works for me." He stood. "Where did you get that keffiyeh?

"From friends." Mulder was glad Musa took precautions to protect him; he could see the murder in Jabal's eyes. Mulder realized he was dealing with a complete sociopath. Logic would not help win any arguments. He was going to have to play his game.

"I see. Well, I will have my wife show you to your room where you can refresh yourself."

XXXXXXXX

A small medium skinned woman appeared and motioned to him to follow her. Mulder did and found himself staring and one of the most ornate and expensively decorated home he has ever seen. Everything was edged in gold, and the expensive rugs and tapestries, the artwork impressed him further. Jabal didn't exaggerate the amount of ancient items he possessed.

There were guards around every corner and they took a few turns until the woman stopped and opened a door. Mulder walked into another impressive room with antique dressers and lavish art. He had a window that overlooked the lonely desert and he could see nomadic caravans in the distance.

Mulder wasn't used to wearing this much flowing fabric and removed the robes and head scarf so that he was only wearing a tee shirt and boxers. He flopped on the bed and just tried to relax when the door opened and a young girl, probably about 21 or so, brunette, busty and beautiful, entered.

"I am here to please you."

Mulder sat up and started to panic. "Um, Miss, I don't need to be pleased. You are very lovely, but I'm seeing someone."

"That doesn't matter. I will take you in my mouth. It will feel good, I promise."

"No!" Mulder sprang up and gathered the robes holding them between him and the girl.

"Look, Miss. What is your name?"

"Maria."

"Look, Maria. I'm here to rescue that redhead that is with you…Dana Scully. I love her and if I accept anything from you it will be like betraying her. Do you understand?"

The woman stopped. "You are here to 'rescue' Dana?" She looked puzzled. "No one leaves unless the Sheik kills them. You cannot get her back."

"I'm going to try. Thank you, Maria for your offering. Will you tell Dana that I'm here? My name is Mulder. Can you remember that? _*Mulder*_." The girl left with the puzzled look still on her face. Apparently, no one has come for any of these women before—or at least they didn't hear about it. He hopes that she remembers and tells Scully that he is coming for her.

XXXXXXXXX

"Mulder is here?" Scully nearly jumped out of her skin. "How?"

Maria just shook her head. "He just said to tell you he was here to rescue you." She looked at the ground and smiled sadly. "He refused me. He said he loved you."

Scully felt wonderful until she saw the girl start to cry. She hugged her.

"No one has come for me." The brunette wailed.

"I doubt the Sheik would have told you if they had. You don't know how they might have tried. That doesn't mean that you aren't loved—and missed."

"He's is going to get you out and leave us here." Trisha said with contempt. "That doesn't seem fair."

Scully tried to soothe the upset women. "I swear that if I get out, I will come back. I work for the US government. I'm not going to let this go."

"Words! All words!" Trisha stomped off.

Marjorie came to Scully's defense. "That's more hope than we have had before! If Dana goes free, she can tell the world about us. Up until now, only the dead ones get out." Trisha snuffed, but Scully could see tears shining in her eyes.

The smaller servants opened the door; Hanan was with them. "Dana, you have not been prepared for the dance before. We will start on you now. Come."

Scully went with the head wife and they walked into a room that had many costumes, accessories and make up tables. In the middle were two stations lined with various concoctions.

Hanan took charge. "You may choose your dress for tonight. The servants will help apply your makeup, but there are only a few of us that paint the markings. We will do that first. It will help you choose the rest."

The wife clapped her hands and another female came out. She was larger than the servants and was dressed in a black dress with several jeweled accents. Scully had the impression that those jewels were real and 'gifted' to her by the lavish sheik for services rendered. The kidnapped FBI agent laid down dutifully. She wanted to see Mulder again and he would be at the feast tonight. Dancing mostly naked for him will be embarrassing, but not seeing him again would be worse.

Heavy mixing sounds were heard as the potions were prepared. Scully almost jumped as the first brush touched her skin. The rapid fire Arabic between the artist and the wife told her that they had a difference of opinion on what should be done, but it was soon resolved. For almost an hour, Scully lay passively as the woman decorated her skin with various shapes, colors and paints. She pulled Scully in front of a mirror and she saw an unexpected creature.

They had used a type of henna to stain her skin. Additives created different colors, but the results were the same as she had seen on some of the women. There was a dark red line (almost black) that created a loose loop around her throat, bent over her clavicle and dove tailed into a thin line in between her breasts, past her belly and disappeared into her fine muff.

The design branched out to intricate patterns that arched over her breasts, covered the center of her midriff and spread over the entirety of her hips as they would be exposed as she danced. Her arms had a woven leaf pattern that extended to the ring finger of her hand and her back displayed a unique tribal pattern that drew attention to her small waist and connected to her hip tattoos. Scully had never seen the like. Her legs were even decorated with winding, leaf-like designs that rose from her ankles to her knees. The women had outdone themselves. She was a work of art.

Next, she was to choose an outfit. Scully walked around naked while everything dried and set, but she chose quickly. A green and gold handkerchief skirt with gold coin and bells decorations. There wasn't going to be a top and it occurred to her that she was going to have to dance for Mulder this way. She could feel her soft curls dampening. Mulder was here. He had come for her.

The women argued again, but Scully ended up wearing a gold head chain with a single crystal that came down in the middle of her forehead. With the kohl surrounding her eyes, her mole showing and the dusting of fine gold put to her skin, she was going to steal the show.

* Eye of Horus - A good luck sign of the Sun or Moon that the Egyptians believed protected one from evil.


	6. Chapter 6

Act V – Ankh*

Mulder didn't get bothered for several hours and got some sleep. A guard poked his head in and, in halting English, managed to tell him to get ready. Donning his robes and head scarf, Mulder exited the room and the guard took him to another large chamber, this one was filled with other men, servants and musicians. Jabal had the high place on his throne and one of the servant girls was fanning him. The agent had to admit that it was a little warm tonight and despite having no air conditioning, it stayed relatively cool in the compound.

"Ah, Agent Mulder! Please, come closer. You are the honored guest tonight and will eat with me." Jabal clapped his hands and two men brought out another, but smaller, chair and placed it on the lofty platform. A small table was put in front and Jabal waved him to approach as he swung his hands at the men in the room who had quieted to watch the newcomer.

Mulder sat as Jabal, presumably, explained his presence in the hall in Arabic and then readdressed him in English. "I have informed my ministers of the change in plans for this evening. There are a few that speak your language. Once the festivities start, would you mind if they stayed on?"

"I have no objection." Mulder thanked the servant who proceeded to place roast meat, hummus, rice and pita bread in front of him. Another woman set bowls of fruit and soup, while the last one gave him utensils, a napkin and a bowl of water for his hands.

"I have thoughtfully provided you a Western set of tableware. We eat with our hands, but I appreciate other cultures."

Mulder looked around. "Where is Dana Scully?"

Jabal laughed. "A man in love has a one-track mind." Some of the ministers laughed along with him and then spread the word to the others who joined in. "She will be along with the other concubines." Jabal watched as Mulder stiffened at that phrase and smiled knowingly. "That is what she is, Agent Mulder. She is my concubine and after our little game has ended—with your demise, I'm afraid, that is what she will always be." He wiped his fingers and mouth. "Take heart in that I will treat her well and when her usefulness is over, it will be quick and painless."

"You're a monster."

"Perhaps, but I'm in charge and you are not. Eat up—you will find it delicious."

Mulder tried, since he was hungry, but it tasted like ashes. However, if the feats to be performed were as grueling as Musa said, he was going to need his strength, so he forced himself to eat the food. He understood what Skinner's friend had told him about getting Scully back was solely at Jubal's discretion. There would be no way he would be able to grab her and make it out alive. Even if he did, the drive up here showed that there was nowhere to go if they managed to make it out of the compound. He had to go through with it.

After dinner, Mulder waited patiently and finally Jubal clapped his hands. The musicians started playing a lively Middle Eastern tune and the tapestry parted. The women emerged and streamed into the room all shaking and gyrating to the music. Mulder nearly fainted when he saw Scully. She was naked from the waist up, but so were all the other women. However, the designs painted on her body, the defining eye makeup and the gold dust on her skin and hair made her look like an ancient goddess. She was so beautiful that his body instantly responded. He was grateful for the loose robes.

Jabal turned to him. "Dana, is quite a jewel. I have not had a redhead in my collection before. Normally, I prefer tall women, but she seems perfect—doesn't she?"

Mulder didn't respond as he noticed the how the ministers were watching the women—and Scully—with undisguised lust. Most were rubbing themselves and he unwittingly noticed the sheik's bulge under his robes. The man must be huge. He found out how large he was when after about 10 minutes of the dance, Jabal rose, walked down through the women and picked one. He pulled her into the middle of the circle, raised up her skirt, revealed his cock and plunged in—right in front of everyone.

It was astounding that Mulder was watching this. Sheik Jabal was fucking one of his concubines right in front of all these people and the women danced on—Scully danced on. He had noticed the few looks she was able to send his way, but her task required her concentration and from that standpoint, Mulder was enjoying himself. Scully was breathtakingly beautiful and seeing her dance that erotically was a huge turn on. Watching everyone else leer at her too, was maddening. She was his and his alone.

Twenty minutes later, Jabal completed his act and the women retreated to the sides of the wall where they sat quietly. Mulder was able to look at Scully fully now and what he saw nearly broke his heart. She was afraid and when Scully is afraid—it's serious.

The woman cleaned Jabal and his robes were back in place. The leader of this compound swaggered into the center of the hall and made an announcement. "Ministers, our guest—FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder has offered a wager. His partner," he paused while Hanan thrust Scully out into the middle of the room, "Has been recently acquired and he wishes her release. All of you know that once something is mine, I do not let it go, however I am in a sporting mood. I have graciously given him a chance at winning her back. The chosen method is 'The Vizier's Wheel' and you know it is a very dangerous game. If Agent Mulder is able to complete 5 spins at the wheel, he will receive his partner and their freedom as reward. If he fails in one of the challenges or dies, she will remain with me. We will take a short break and then begin."

Mulder was grateful as Scully was allowed to go to him. "Mulder? What are you doing? What is this 'game'? I thought you were getting me out of here…"

"I am. This was the only way, Scully. The Egyptian government won't help and I saw the compound. There is no way out. He has agreed to let you go if I win."

Scully was highly upset. "You could die! I'll be stuck here until Jabal gets rid of me…" A tear started down her cheek. Strangely, it didn't ruin her makeup.

"I have to try. Know that I love you."

"I love you too, Mulder. Figure out another way. Go back to Skinner…"

"Skinner helped arrange this. It is the _*only*_ way and I'd rather die than live without you."

Jabal interrupted. "It is time."

XXXXXXXX

Some ministers left, but most remained. A large wheel littered with numbers was brought out into the dining hall and Jabal set the rules. "Agent Mulder, I will explain this carefully and up until that wheel spins for the first time, you are able to walk away and return to your life—I grant that gift for your bravery. Once we begin, there is no going back. If you refuse to play, you will be considered to have failed the task and will be put to death for it. Do you understand?"

Mulder stood. "Yes. I understand."

"Good. My servants will spin the wheel. Each number corresponds to a task on a series of cards held by my wife. She will pull the appropriate card and we both shall review the contents and announce them publicly. Whatever time limit or restrictions will be able to be modified—but only by me. You are a foreigner, so I promise not to shorten or further complicate the task, because I'm more interested in the thrill of the game—so I would rather not have it over too quickly. When (if) you finish the assignment successfully we will spin again. Five completed tasks will grant you and Dana Scully safe passage back to Cairo. I don't need to describe failure. Any questions?"

"No." Mulder tried to look determined and brave.

Jabal chuckled. "You are an interesting man, Agent Mulder. In gratitude for the delightful dance your 'partner' provided here tonight, I grant you another gift. You may refuse one of the tasks with no consequence. However, you only get one. As my ministers and household will attest, I am a generous man and appreciate beauty. Dana has pleased me tonight and you reap the reward. Are you ready?"

"Ready."

XXXXXXXX

Scully watched helplessly. Mulder walked forward and the wheel spun for the first time. It landed on #14. Both men walked over to Hanan and read the card.

"You have the devil's own luck, Agent Mulder. Your first task is to solve a riddle. That seems simple—doesn't it? However, for every ten seconds you think about it, you must pull the trigger on a revolver with one bullet in its chamber. A charming version of 'Russian Roulette' isn't it?"

Mulder's face was impassive. "Let me inspect the weapon and load it in my presence."

Jabal nodded and a revolver was brought to him. He handed it to Mulder who checked out the empty device and gave it back to Jabal who took one bullet, loaded it and spun the chamber. "Now for the riddle. "A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid. What is it?"

Scully saw Mulder thinking hard, however 10 seconds went by and Jabal spoke. "Pull the trigger, Agent Mulder." He put the barrel up to his head and pulled the trigger. _*Click*_. Scully sagged. Another few seconds went by and Jabal was about to speak again when Mulder cut him off.

"I know the answer."

"What is it? An incorrect answer would fail the task."

"I'm sure. It's an egg."

Jabal's face was jubilant. "Excellent! It appears I'm going to have a good time tonight. Well done. Let me know when you are ready for the next spin. By the way…" Jabal fired the weapon at the wall. The bullet discharged. Lucky for you—eh?"

Scully realized in that moment that Jabal wasn't going to play fair. He wouldn't have done that if he hadn't known where that bullet was. Mulder was not playing on a level field.

"I'm ready."

The servants spun it again and it landed on #33. "Oh, too bad Agent Mulder. You are about to be poisoned.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder wanted to panic. He made it past the first round, but now—poisoned? Jabal was speaking.

"You will ingest a deadly snake poison. The antidote is hidden in this room and you must find it within 10 minutes or you will die." Mulder watched as a small glass was placed on a nearby table. "Let me know when you are ready."

He refused to look at Scully and took a deep breath. "I don't know this room. I humbly request a clue."

Jabal seemed to consider this. "I grant that request. Drink first."

Mulder did look at her this time and saw tears in her eyes. He turned away and drank the poison. "The clue."

"It's in the wind, Agent Mulder. That is your clue." Jabal started to laugh and his ministers joined in.

Trying not to panic, Mulder looked around the room. Anything that had to do with wind or breath or something. He could feel the poison seeping into his body and the dizziness that was accompanying the shutting down of his respiratory system. He had much less than 10 minutes. He looked at Scully again and found she was doing something with her hands. It looked like she was playing an imaginary flute and then it came to him. A woodwind. In the wind!

Mulder raced to the musician and tore the instrument from his hands. Breaking it open, there was a vial and he quickly consumed it. The breathing problems started to recede. That was close.

Jabal wasn't happy. "It appears that Dana helped you on that one Agent Mulder. I will have to remove her."

"No!" Scully pleaded. "Please. I swear, I won't do that again. If he is to die, give me the honor of being with him at the last. Please. I won't interfere."

"See that you don't, Dana. I am not opposed to getting rid of you both. However, I insist on knowing the pleasures of your body first. I'm afraid that I may be a little forceful during that encounter and before the end—especially after this. Keep your place." Jabal chuckled. "Although I do find it fascinating the interaction between you two. You seem to have some method of communicating that is quite beyond me. If I was so inclined, I would study it, but I'm not." His voice turned hard. "You have completed spin 2, Agent Mulder. Ready for #3?"

"Give me a minute." Mulder was still recovering from the venom. It had affected him and he was weak.

"I can wait a few moments. I doubt the damage from the sidewinder snake venom will go away soon." Jabal was smug. "Taken down a peg, Mr. FBI? Is she still worth it?"

"Yes." Mulder was certain and he saw Jabal's eyes harden.

"So be it."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder took 30 minutes and then signaled he was ready. The servants spun round #3. When the wheel stopped on #10, Jabal broke out into raucous laughter. They both looked at the card Hanan handed them and Mulder blanched. "I guess your devil's luck has run out. You have landed on defender's choice. That is very bad luck for you because, I would love to see you dead." Jabal's face had no humor in it. "However, you read that I'm not allowed to kill you outright and I have 30 minutes to perform MY task and there must be a chance that you will live. We'll see." The Sheik ordered his servants. "Strip him and tie him up in the middle of the room. Bring me my whips."

He saw Scully start to rise, but a tall blonde next to her, pulled her back. This was going to be painful and what was worse is that Scully had to watch. His robes and keffiyeh was removed and they pulled off his tee shirt and shorts. He was naked to the room and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jabal walked forward and nodded to start the clock. "I would normally say something about how this is instructive, corrective or edifying right now." The sheik got into his ear. "But it is none of those things. You will not get her back and the fact that you have defied me so far is annoying and verging on disrespectful. Now, I get to make you pay." He let loose on the first lash.

The pain was excruciating. Jabal whipped and beat him for the full 30 minutes. He had a black eye, lacerations to his face and body and was mostly a bloody mess. Mulder knew he could have used his one out to avoid this, but he thought he could take it. Now, he understood why people don't hold up under torture too long. The small amount of time he endured Jabal's wrath was enough.

When they released him, he fell limply to the floor. He got a glance at Scully and her face was stained with tears. This must have hurt her tremendously too. He wanted to go to her, but even if he was allowed, he couldn't move.

"Well, gentlemen. It looks like we will have to wait until tomorrow for the conclusion of this challenge. Until then." Jabal threw down his whip barely missing Mulder's head and strode out of the room. Mulder watched from the corner of his eye as Scully was hustled out by that wife and the other concubines. The ministers filed out and he was left on the floor alone until two servants came to tend to his wounds.

*Ankh - A symbol carried by the pharaohs and gods that meant "life".


	7. Chapter 7

Act VI – Amulet

Mulder awoke in a bed with several compresses placed across his body. Some of the lashes that Jabal inflicted were deep and they certainly still hurt. There was a cold breakfast next to him consisting of a boiled egg (which Mulder found ironic), toast with jam and an orange. He was hungry after that night of terror, but slightly elated that he had made it past 3 of the 5 tasks. He wondered what tonight held for him, but tried not to dwell on it. Jabal was already annoyed at him for getting this far.

He sat up and ate as much as he could. He needed his strength and they must have been watching him because as soon as he finished, Hanan, the wife entered.

"You are to be cleaned."

The agent was not in the mood. "I'll clean myself. Where is the bathroom?"

Hanan insisted. "I will have you cleaned."

The look in the woman's eye gave him pause. There was a feeling that he should take her offering and decided to give in. "Alright." Hanan brought in several young women that helped him up and took him to a private bathroom. The door closed and Hanan remained behind.

Mulder was not in the mood for games. "I'm already naked. What else do you want?"

The head wife approached him cautiously. "I need to speak to you. This is the only place that isn't…how do you say…bugged."

"Ok. Say on."

"I am sorry you are going through this. My husband was chosen for me and up until now, I didn't care that he brought these other women in. It deflected me from having to sleep with him, but I didn't realize that someone they loved was missing them. You changed that. I will try to help you. The master will keep his word if you win in front of witnesses, but he will try to sabotage you before that. He already has. His whip was laced with a slow acting poison. It would have killed you already, if I hadn't counteracted it. The sheik will be surprised to know you survived the night."

"How do I win when he is cheating?"

"I will do what I can. I am tired of his ways and the lives he destroys. I will deal with him. You will rescue your Dana and then come back for the others. However, you still have to survive 2 more tasks. I cannot do that for you. All I can do is make you as healthy as possible for tonight. Will you trust me?"

Mulder didn't really have a choice. "Yes. Thank you."

Hanan sadly smiled. "I was in love once too. He was deemed unsuitable. I was wedded to Jabal instead. I remember what it felt like to lose the one you love. That is why I help you. You love her and have endured much for her. Know that I am on your side."

"No offense, but this could be a trick."

"It could be. You decide for yourself." Hanan left and several women entered and tended to him.

XXXXXXXX

Scully wept. Mulder was enduring unimaginable things for her and she was helpless to stop it. The other women were kind enough to leave her alone for a while after they witnessed her naked lover beaten and whipped trying to save her. She just wished there was something she could do.

"Your man is a fool," Trisha said. Scully could tell she didn't mean it. "He could have been killed three times last night. Why are you so special?"

"I'm not." Scully was being honest. "Mulder is." That caused a hush in the room.

"I think you are right about that." Marjorie sighed and walked away. "I wish there were more men like him. Maybe then none of us would be here."

XXXXXXXX

The day passed and the women were prepared for their nightly demonstration. This was Scully's last day of training and she was to become Jabal's consort tonight, if Mulder didn't free her. The milk bath continued, but the henna designs didn't fade. She only wondered how Mulder was doing. The servants wouldn't talk and she didn't see Hanan all day.

When the expected line-up came after the women's evening meal, Scully was taken to be decorated with the kohl blacking of the eyes, the designs were reinforced, her hair was brightened and the gold dust replaced. She was given a red skirt this time and it wasn't a choice.

The women streamed into the dining hall and Scully nearly broke down and cried. Mulder was there, in the seat next to Jabal, covered in wounds. Even the robes didn't disguise them. He looked weary and drained, but when he saw her, his eyes brightened and Scully danced harder. She twirled and swayed for him and no one else. Mulder noticed and the man looked stronger by the second.

After kneeling prostrate in front of the sheik, the concubines continued their dance expecting one of them to be chosen for sex, but Jabal did nothing. In fact, he clapped his hands and through his motions, shooed the women to the side. Scully was confused, as were the others, but after getting a good look at the pallor of the man, she realized that he wasn't feeling well.

"Ministers, forgive the change in plans, but we have a game to conclude tonight and I am anxious to get on with it. Agent Mulder has completed 3 of the 5 tasks required and I am ready to finish the other two. Were he to lose, I will take the redheaded Dana to my bed tonight and for many nights thereafter as I enjoy my new prize. If he wins, he and she will be free to go. Bring out the wheel!"

The servants brought out the large device and Mulder stood. Scully wanted to hold him, but when he turned and looked at her, she could see his determination. He walked forward.

XXXXXXXX

This was it. Either he won or he lost. Mulder was ready for either, but for Scully's sake—he had to win. Hanan was true to her word and the care she gave throughout the day had strengthened him. Without it, it was doubtful he would be able to stand tonight, much less complete any dangerous tasks.

He saw Scully's concerned gazes and wanted to reassure her, but he needed to concentrate. The wheel was spinning and landed on #4. Both men read the card. _*Fuck*_. He was to fight his head guardsman Qadir—to the death. That man was built like a brick shithouse. Mulder wasn't strong enough to take him down before he was damaged by torture and poison and certainly not now. He still had an out and was considering using it, but what if the 5th task was worse? Mulder couldn't take the chance of tripping at the finish line. He would do it.

Jabal chuckled. "Too bad, Agent Mulder. Qadir is an expert in several forms of martial arts and weaponry. According to the card, you are each allowed one melee weapon. Choose."

An assortment of armaments was ushered in and Mulder had first pick. There were clubs, maces, knives of all kinds, brass knuckles, iron fists and the like. He wasn't sure what to choose to take down that brute, but a plan occurred to him. Mulder chose the mace with the ball and chain. Qadir took a long knife. The battle was joined.

Both men were allowed to wear trunks of a kind, and didn't have to fight in their robes. Mulder realized he was showing the whip marks to Scully and the other spectators, but they saw them last night. Besides, whatever Hanan did to help him, made them barely hurt. He was ready.

Qadir faced him in an aggressive stance. Mulder realized that by choosing the mace, he had to be a distance away to use it. When the guardsman rushed, he dodged. The man tried again and Mulder got a slash in the arm for his trouble. It wasn't deep, but it was disheartening. The men in the room cheered. Finally, Mulder made an offensive move and to the bystanders it looked like he slipped. He fell to the floor, slid close to his opponent and neatly wrapped the chain part of the mace around Qadir's legs. With a deft move, one yank and the giant was on the ground. As hoped for, the unexpected contact caused him to throw up his hands and Mulder grabbed the knife. He held it at the guardsman's throat and the room stilled.

Mulder looked at Qadir. He could see the terror in his eyes however, he worked for a madman that enslaved innocent women. Without his help, this couldn't have happened. He deserved to die. Every cell in his body wanted to do it. He may not have been able to kill Jabal outright, but killing his right hand man was close enough for horseshoes. He started to cut and heard a small gasp in the silence. It was Scully. _*Damn*_ This was deliberate, premeditated murder no matter what side of the globe they were on. In the end, he had to look himself in the mirror. So did she. He backed away.

"I'm using my out, Jabal. I won't kill him."

"Really?" The madman stood. "That was foolish. You could have killed him and taken my gift to set your woman free. Now, you still need to perform one more task. You Westerners are too sentimental." The sheik clapped his hands. "So be it. Get up Qadir. I am disappointed in you."

Mulder looked over to see Scully's beautiful blue eyes shining with admiration. Despite the last challenge, he felt rejuvenated, but Jabal didn't waste any time. He ordered the spinning of the wheel for the last time. Mulder was tired, beaten and bloody, but at least he wasn't a murderer. He was going to win Scully with his integrity intact.

When the wheel stopped and the men inspected the card, Jabal threw up his hands. "You have a kind spirit looking after you, Agent Mulder. The Vizier's Wheel has mostly dangerous options, but there are some small rewards and you have landed on one for your final task. 'Worshipping the Goddess' is a term used to express a particular delight. However, it must be publicly witnessed. You may choose one of my concubines and you must have sexual intercourse with her…in this room…before us all. Choose."

"I choose Dana."

"I thought you might." Jabal was bitter. "I could press and force you to take one of the others, but then I would have to get rid of them as I am the only male allowed to enter them this way. I see that I will lose my redheaded prize anyway, so you might as well take her. However, it must be publicly done. Such a pity. I never got to enjoy her." He waved a hand. "Oh well, I will find another. At the very least you have provided me with two nights of entertainment. My servants will bring a bed and you will get on with it."

XXXXXXXX

Scully was scared. Mulder appeared to have won the game, as long as he has sex with her in the open room. The ministers, the women, the musicians, and servants—they all will see. After all she and Mulder have been through, this seemed minor, but it made her self-conscious.

The smaller women brought in a small bed and placed it in the middle of the room. Her best friend, partner and lover walked over to her and held out his hand. Scully placed her palm in his and he led her to the bed.

"I'm afraid." Scully whispered to Mulder.

"Don't be. It's just you and I. Keep your eyes on me."

"Everyone is watching."

"It's just you and me." Scully looked at Mulder and saw his hazel eyes focusing on her. She wanted to kiss him, but he pre-empted that. The deep kiss he gave in front of all the room, settled it to a reverent hush. "I love you and I'm going to make love to you."

He steered her to the mattress and lowered her down. Her breasts were already exposed and he hadn't put on his robes from the fight so there was little fabric between them. He started kissing her lips, moved to her throat and then to her breasts. He spent some time there. Scully tried not to see the people in the room and after he aroused her with his nipping and suckling, it was easier.

Mulder held her gaze. "This is me. There is no one else. You know that I love you."

Scully nodded and she felt him peel apart her skirt. He had already revealed his penis and was taut and ready. When he entered, Scully gasped. It was like having a long-lost person coming home. He pushed inside her and no one else mattered. Mulder held her gaze and she submitted to him. When he was completely in, he started to move.

There wasn't a sound in the room. Even the musicians weren't playing. It was only heavy breathing from Mulder, soft mewing sounds from Scully and a respectful silence.

Mulder focused on her. "You are why I live." He pushed in and out. "You are what makes me care." Another push and pull. "I cannot exist without you." He pumped again. "I love you with every fiber in my being and I would rather die than be without you." Mulder thrust and the entire room watched as he enjoyed her. The elation, desire and determination on his face was not easily forgotten.

The sex act crested and Mulder came to a point when he was banging Scully against the mattress. Neither could prevent the escalation and Scully forgot the spectators and was moaning loudly. When Mulder finally came and ejected into her, the room stilled again. They seemed to recognize the worship and gave it honor. Jabal was not so kind.

"Take her and go." The master of the estate was livid. "I want both of you out of here— _*now*_."

*Amulet - A charm worn that the Ancient Egyptians thought had magical powers.


	8. Chapter 8

Conclusion—Book of the Dead*

Mulder wrapped Scully in a robe and put on his. They were led to the cars, but Qadir was driving and Mulder was ready to fight. "Don't worry." The guardsman said, "You will arrive safely. I can't come back as he will kill me. I had orders that if you won, to take you away from here and kill you both, but that isn't going to happen. You spared my life. I won't forget that. Also, you did have the devil's own luck. It was meant to be—you and her. Allah be with you." The man pulled up to the airport, dropped them off and drove away.

"You saved me, Mulder." Scully was clutching the thin robe about her.

"You saved me too. I almost killed that man." He replied.

"We have to save those women too."

"Already in the works."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder called Musa to thank him and ask if he could bring their suitcases to the airport. When he arrived, Mulder promised to repay his expenses.

The Israeli waved it off. "I did a favor for Walter and I'm glad that you were successful. It's good that he is in my debt now. Honestly, I did not expect to see you alive again so I wasn't sure I was being helpful by sending you to your death. However, you were very determined and now that I see the object of your quest, I understand why." Scully blushed. "May I ask how did you manage to survive?"

"Let's just say that there were several close calls."

"I imagine there were." Musa looked thoughtful. "How many women did Jabal have in his harem?"

"15. Scully would have been number 16."

"Were all of them kidnapped?"

Scully nodded. "Yes. There were various nationalities and taken from around the world. Some were teenagers when they were stolen. The oldest one had been there for 5 years. If they had sex with another man voluntarily or involuntarily—Jabal got rid of them. One girl was removed after being raped by a guard. Sheik Jabal was a sick, sexual predator. The things he and his ministers did to those women were depraved. We are going to have to find a way to free the others."

Mulder gave Scully a reassuring squeeze. "We will be able to get the rest out—after Jabal is dead."

Musa was confused. "Who is going to kill him? He was alive when you left."

"His wife, Hanan. She came to my room after Jabal had tortured me and told me she wanted to help. She treated my wounds, explained that she was going to poison her husband and asked me to send some people to pick up the women in 3 days."

"He tortured you?" Musa was shocked.

"Yes, and he tried to cheat by killing me. The whips he used were laced with a slow acting poison. Hanan counteracted it and I, presume, used the same thing on Jabal. I noticed he didn't look too good tonight."

"That's amazing." Musa looked at Mulder with admiration. "I'm pleased to have known you, Agent Mulder. You have my respect. So, you are flying out tonight?"

Mulder nodded. "I want to get Scully back home as soon as possible."

"Speaking of that," Scully interjected, "I feel a little awkward standing here naked in a robe. It was nice to meet you Musa and thank you for your help and for bringing my clothes. I'm going to change. Excuse me." She left carrying her suitcase in one hand and holding the robe closed with the other.

"Naked?" Musa regarded Scully's retreating form.

"I got lucky on the last task—literally. Of course, it was quite public. Scully is still embarrassed, so don't mention it, please."

"Jabal _*is*_ a sick man." The Israeli shook his head. "I'll let you make your arrangements. Ask Walter to call me. I'm going to be out his way next month. Maybe we will see each other again."

"I'd like that." The two men shook hands and Musa left the airport.

XXXXXXXX

On the flight home, Scully tried hard not to feel like she was abandoning the other women. Mulder called Skinner and the A.D. was going to arrange with the Egyptian government to retrieve the captives. She wondered what made Hanan change her mind about freeing the women, but maybe Mulder will tell her someday. She thought about Nali and when she spoke to Skinner she asked him to find out what happened to her.

Scully looked over at her sleeping companion. Mulder once called her a jewel, but he was the real prize. He not only risked his life, but endured immense suffering to win her back. This and Antarctica was above and beyond what any normal man would be expected to do for his lover. She couldn't love him more, but she was going to try. She reached over and took his hand then fell into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXX

Jabal opened his eyes after a horrific night's sleep then promptly leaned over and threw up something that looked yellow and black bile. He hasn't been able to keep anything down for two days and already figured out that his wife had poisoned him. She didn't directly tell him that as he raped and strangled her to death, but it was obvious the day after that FBI agent left that something wasn't right. It felt good to hurt her. He rarely unleashed his brutality to that degree as he found that most women were not useable after that, but the bitch deserved it. She was the only one that could have detected the poisoned whips and saved Agent Mulder's life. Her terrified screams were like music to his ears.

Qadir hadn't returned from taking the couple to the airport because he correctly guessed for his failure to eliminate Mulder that he would be executed. The other guards were staying away from him, after Hanan's murder and Qadir's disappearance just in case he decided to eliminate them too. From the reports he received from his ministers, all of the food two nights ago was poisoned. They were all dying. He wished that that FBI agent was sick too, but Jabal was sure he wouldn't be. That snake was too crafty for that.

Jabal had gotten so ill last night that he couldn't enjoy his women anymore and considered killing them or giving them to his guards for their loyal service, but he had taken several antidotes and hoped that he could still pull through. However, his nausea this morning showed, it was too late. He wished he could kill that bitch all over again.

He looked out the window to see a convoy coming down the long drive to the compound. It appeared to be the Egyptian army and they meant business. Jabal doubted the remaining guards would fight considering that all their employers were nearly dead. He was sure that by the time the army got here, he wouldn't in any shape to care either.

XXXXXXXX

"Scully, you promised! Please!" Mulder was practically whining, but he wanted this badly.

"Mulder, I've done it for you once already."

"That was in Egypt. I want to see it again—here. Just for me. I've got the music all picked out." He waved a cassette tape at her. She was smiling. He knew he had her. What Mulder didn't tell her is this wouldn't be the last time either. Seeing her shimmy and shake her hips like that was such a turn on. He was beginning to understand Jabal's fascination with the dance style.

"I'll do it right here."

"Oh no. The outfit, Scully- _*all*_ of it. I want you bare chested, painted eyes—the works."

"Living out a fantasy, Mulder?"

"Yep. I still have my robes too. I'll wear them."

She walked to the bedroom and pulled out the red handkerchief skirt and chain belt. "I would think that this would bring back bad memories for you. I'm surprised that you want to do this."

Mulder watched his lover as she removed her shirt and bra. It was hard to keep his hands to himself already. After they had arrived in D.C., they went to their separate apartments to rest and put their things away. The next day they saw Skinner and briefed him on FBI convention and the events that followed. Skinner told them that the Egyptian government arrived at Jabal's compound to find him and his ministers dead, the guards with their hands in the air and 15 very confused, scantily clad women.

Scully took off her pants and started to pull on the skirt. "Hold it!" Mulder said. "No panties, G-woman." She sighed and took them off so she was completely naked and Mulder stood with his arms crossed to keep from attacking her.

"You don't have to watch, Mulder."

"I love looking at you. All those beautiful designs, that little triangle of hair…" Mulder sighed happily. "It's like an arrow that says insert cock here." That got a chuckle out of her. She had been through a lot also and it was good to hear that small laugh.

She put on the skirt and belt so she was tinkling when she walked. "I have to do my eyes, why don't you set up the music?"

He walked to the other room and took off his clothes, then put on the robe and head scarf. He was going to enjoy taking her in this outfit. He inserted the tape and pushed the couch aside so she had plenty of room. He flopped down on the sofa and waited.

Scully sang from the other room. "I'm ready!" Mulder pushed the play button and out she came.

Mulder almost came too when he saw her. His cock was at full attention, he could feel his eyes get heavy and he licked his lips with anticipation. Scully was more than lovely. She was exotic, mysterious and devastatingly beautiful. With her hips rotating and gyrating, the coins and bells making their music, she gave him a smoldering stare. Her ripe breasts decorated with those designs were swaying enticingly and Mulder wanted to taste and lick them all night.

It took her almost 20 minutes to get ready and he was going to be inside her in 5. He got up and started to approach, but she danced out of reach. "You want the full treatment—don't you?" Mulder thinks he nodded. "Then keep your hands to yourself, I'll tell you when you can touch me."

He dimly realized that she was getting him back for tying her up that time, but when he did it he was pleasing her. The way she is doing it was punishing him. The Middle Eastern music continued as she twirled and swayed around him in a tight circle. Scully had nothing on under that skirt. It would be so easy to…she stopped and fell to her knees. She brushed his erection through the fabric, then parted it and pulled him out. He started to reach for her, but she shook her head.

"If you touch me before I'm ready—I'll stop."

She rubbed him and coated his fat tip with his precum. Mulder gave a low moan then she took him in her mouth and he shouted.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was a big man. Scully found that she couldn't take all of him, but she swallowed what she could. She learned how to loosen her throat muscles so she could actually slide a man's penis down her throat. It took some practice in college and she had to suppress her gag reflex, but she used that ability now. Mulder was howling. Once Scully had taken in as much as she could, she flexed and released those muscles and gave him a deep throat blow job. Her hands were busy too. She massaged his heavy scrotum sac and pumped up and down on the rest of his unswallowed cock.

Mulder's eyes were closed and he had tilted his head back with a look of almost pain on his face. "Scully! Oh god, Scully! Suck me, suck me dry!" She pulled him out of her throat and pumped his member in and out of her mouth, licking his glans and right under that little indentation in the head. "I'm coming, Scully! I can't hold it!"

She pulled him out of her mouth. "Look at me, Mulder." He did and she rubbed her breasts and licked her lips. "Give me a pearl necklace, lover."

She grabbed him and stroked him from base to tip. The look in his eye could have melted steel. Mulder was panting heavily and he took his cock from her and with a few strokes of his own, came heavily all over her breasts and chest. The massive grunt that erupted from him as their eyes locked made Scully even wetter than she was. Mulder shook every last drop onto her, but his erection didn't fade. When Scully took some of his juice and put it in her mouth, Mulder's eyes widened and his nose flared.

"Now you can touch me."

Mulder didn't waste a second. He fell to the ground, flipped her around, parted her skirt and rammed himself in. Scully knew he was going to be forceful, but he was taking this _*very*_ seriously. In the doggie style position, he got incredible penetration and she could swear his penis had even enlarged, she felt so full. Mulder was pounding her savagely and she loved it.

"Wanted to get back at me, did you?" Mulder ground out those words. "Well…see…how…you…like…this! And this! And this! Temptress! Uugh! Siren! Uugh! Little Witch that makes me lose my mind! Uugh! He leaned over her, wrapped his arm about her waist and pressed in deep. It felt like he was trying to go through her cervix. Scully cried out and she felt the hot liquid burst forth and the answering grunt from her lover. That was amazing. After giving him oral sex to take the edge off, Mulder lasted nearly an hour. She was going to feel this in the morning.

He rolled off her and collapsed on the floor. "Scully?" His voice was hoarse and weak. "Why do you do this to me?"

She wiped her chest with a towel, then fell on top of him. "Because I love you. We can have plain vanilla sex tomorrow."

"Vanilla? That's what we should do next—ice cream toppings. Your nipples would taste even better with strawberry sauce. If I wasn't exhausted, I'd eat them now. Your breasts do the most wondrous dance when you are shaking your hips. I see why Jabal had his girls naked up top."

"You admired him, didn't you?" Scully was surprised.

"No. I thought he was an evil bastard that deserved to die as horrible as he did. I understand they found him in his own shit and vomit. Good. After the condition in which they found his wife and the dozen girl's bodies scattered around outside, I have nothing but contempt for him."

"Then why did you want to recreate his harem with me?"

Mulder looked down at her and pushed her hair behind her ear, lovingly. "One, because I want to replace that bad experience with a good one. Two, you were (are) so incredibly beautiful—I wanted to see you like that again. We will go back to work in a few days and Serious Scully will be all business. I'm never going to forget you in this outfit—not even after I die."

"You never forget anything, Mulder."

"And I will never lose my Jewel of the Desert—again."

* Book of the Dead - A text that had a number of magic spells that were supposed to help a person in the afterlife. (Scully has magic spells…)

THE END

** The ending was corny, but I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next in the Color Series - Mulder Gets the Blues. We will be doing a twist on one of my favorite X-File episodes! Yay!

Author Note:

I hear that some are feeling sorry for Hanan. Human trafficking is slavery and as close to evil as it gets. When terrorists or criminals kill or hurt people, the event ends and recovery can begin either in this world or the next. This kind of torture, goes on and on and on until a soul withers and dies-and that is long before the body does. Hanan could have stopped this when Jabal killed the first girl, but she didn't. Those that aid monsters like that have karma coming too. Not everything is a fairy tale. I may remove this from the smut biscuit series, but I couldn't let Hanan off the hook.

In penance, I am writing a completely FLUFF Smut biscuit before the next color series. I realized I need to keep the genres separate. -mommieburger


End file.
